emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Sally Knyvette
Sally Knyvette is an English actress who played the part of Kate Sugden from 1988 to 1991. Biography Born on 9th February 1951 in Horsham, Sussex as Sally James. She changed her last name to Knyvette (after her grandfather’s first name) due to there being another Sally James (presenter of Tizwas fame) being enrolled with Equity, the actors trade union. Pre Emmerdale career Starting her acting career in rep theatre, including playing several Shakespeare roles. On television, Sally appeared as Nurse Rowlands in several episodes of the British daytime soap, General Hospital (1973); in an episode of The Sweeney (1975), as well as two different characters in two episodes of Z Cars (1976 and 1977) and Who Pays the Ferryman (1977) Her first high profile role was as expert space pilot and smuggler Jenna Stannis in the sci-fi series, Blake’s 7 (1978 to 1979). After two seasons, she left as she was both unhappy with how the role eventually developed but also to take an English and Drama degree at University of London. Here she took up a module for directing which she continue in her later life. Returning to acting, parts leading up to her role as Kate Sugden included as Helen Firbank in two episodes of Love Story: A Chance to Sit Down (1981); two episodes as Jacqueline Welsh in Squadron (1982); and three episodes as Ann Winter in Big Deal (1986). Emmerdale Sally played Kate Sugden for three years from 1988 to 1990, before returning to be finally written out in 1991. After Emmerdale Sally has appeared in episodes of other television series including The Bill (1993); The Politician’s Wife (1995); Dalziel and Pascoe ''(1997); ''EastEnders (1998); Casualty (1999); A Touch of Frost (1999); Coronation Street (2000); Holby City (2002); three different characters for three episodes of Doctors (2002; 2007; 2011). She has continued her acting in theatre in many productions such as The Country Wife; Divine Right; Filumena; The Presidential Suite (2012); and the Jonathan Miller directed production of King Lear (2012). She also directed several productions such as Twelve Angry Men (2002); Are You Now or Have You Ever Been ''(2003); ''Twelfth Night (2004); Inherit the Wind (2005/2006); To Kill A Mockingbird; A World Elsewhere (2014); and two separate productions of The Judgement at Nuremberg. Sally has done voice-over work, including programmes for the Discovery Channel such as Warrior Women; Warrior Zones ''and Mummies.'' She provided the voice for Carmilla in the video games, Castlevanina: Lord of the Shadows (2010) and its sequel (2014); and Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine. Sally has worked on audio plays for Big Finish Productions with the Doctor Who story, Spare Parts (2002). From 2013, she has reprised her role as Jenna for Big Finish’s range of Blake’s 7 audio plays. As well as acting and directing, Sally teaches drama including running Shakespeare workshops. Trivia As pure coincidence, both Sally's long running characters, Jenna in Blake’s 7 and Kate in Emmerdale, were killed off-screen a few years after her leaving the respective roles. Sources * Emery, Jackie; Jude Constable. Horizon - Blake’s 7 Appreciation Society. Interview with Sally Knyvette. 7 August 2013. http://www.blakes7online.com/articles.php?article_id=2 Accessed: 06 April 2015 * Stevens, Alan. ‘Jenna Stannis: the Teleport Queen’ Interview with Sally Knyvette. http://www.kaldorcity.com/people/B7skinterview.html Accessed 06 April 2015 * IMDB - Sally Knyvette. http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0461868/ Accessed: 06 April 2015 * The Drama Workshop – Sally Knyvette. http://www.drama-workshop.co.uk/sally/ Accessed: 06 April 2015 Category:Emmerdale actors. Category:Actors who appeared in Blake's 7 Category:Actors who appeared in EastEnders Category:Actors who appeared in Coronation Street Category:Actors who have appeared in Coronation Street, EastEnders and Emmerdale Category:Actors who appeared in Z Cars Category:Actors who appeared in Casualty Category:Actors who appeared in The Bill Category:Actors who appeared in Doctors Category:Actors who appeared in Holby City